


Don't Go Falling In Love With Me

by shiroyasha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroyasha/pseuds/shiroyasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident that killed Eren's parents, Levi takes him under his wing. Despite Levi's sharp tongue and Eren's awkward stumble through adulthood, the unlikely pair functions surprisingly well. That is, until Eren starts to fall for Levi.</p><p>                                      *NOW WITH ILLUSTRATIONS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two BL mangas - 'Happiness' and 'Ore Ni Koi Shite Dousunda', both of which share the theme of adoption and guardian roles.  
> Written because I love Levi and Eren, and to ease myself back into writing fanfic after years of hiatus.

**Prologue**

 

Levi had no idea what made him do it.

Actually, he had several ideas.

The freezing rain, for one. Rain during funerals was such a cliché. As if it wasn’t already depressing enough with the somber clothes and gaunt faces all around him. He was freezing his arse off and by the looks of it, the other guests were too, and they made no attempt to hide their impatience for the ceremony to end.

They were the other reason. He watched as they paid their respect, sympathetic words spoken with indifference.

‘Such a great loss.’

‘My condolences to you.’

‘You must be strong now.’

One after another, as though reading out of a script, they patted, hugged, and swiftly left. Out of earshot, their words were not quite as sympathetic although much more passionate.

‘Our house already has three teenagers moving onto high school…’

‘Well, we just had a new born. We’ve got our hands full as it is.’

‘Don’t look at me – we can’t even pay off our mortgages. _You’re_ the one with a lawyer in the family!’

Levi gritted his teeth, seething quietly. They were supposed to be relatives. Blood kin. _Family_. He couldn’t stomach the way they pushed the responsibility onto each other, bemoaning about how much worse off their circumstances were.

That really pissed him off. So perhaps he did it just for the satisfaction of seeing their gobsmacked faces.

But mainly he did it because of the boy’s eyes.

Eyes that were too large, too green, and too desolate.

The boy stood by the casket alone, silent and staring into space. He was soaked through, dark-brown hair plastered across a pale face. He looked small and vulnerable in his ill-fitting suit. If not for the people who came up to pat his shoulder or squeeze his arm, Levi would have thought he was a lost ghost.

Levi walked over to the boy and held an umbrella over him.

‘Hey kid, you’re going to catch a cold.’

Green eyes looked up. They were blank at first, unseeing, but then a flicker of recognition passed over.

‘You’re dad’s…. former student,’ he said slowly. ‘You came round for dinner once.’

‘Seven years ago, to be exact,’ Levi said. ‘You ran around the house, yelling and pretending to be slaying titans. Gave me quite the whack on the back of my neck too. Eren…right? How old are you now?’

‘I’m fourteen,’ Eren said hurriedly. Levi thought he saw a slight pink tinge his cheeks. He probably didn’t want to be reminded of the story about the titans.

‘Fourteen,’ Levi sighed. ‘Still a kid, then. Just a bit taller than last time.’

‘I’ll be independent in two years!’ Eren replied hotly. ‘I’ll get a job then and live by myself!’

‘And what will you do in the mean time?’ Levi glanced at the cluster of relatives behind him, still in heated debate over the boy’s fate. ‘It doesn’t look like you have a doting aunt.’

Eren’s eyes darkened. ‘I don’t need them. I’d rather go to a foster home. Tough out the compulsory education and then get my own place. I’ll make a living by myself.’

Levi snorted and scratched the back of his head. It was like hearing himself talk back when he was a teenager.

Naïve. Stupid. Clueless.

‘Look, kid. I have a flat in your catchment area. It’s modest but comfortable, and you wouldn’t need to change school. If you can’t stomach your relatives, why don’t you stay with me? It will be better than a foster centre, I’ll promise you this much.’

Levi wasn’t sure what he expected in response, but anger certainly wasn’t it.

‘I don’t need your pity!’ Eren shouted suddenly, red faced. Several heads turned their way. ‘You don’t need to do the good little Samaritan helping the poor orphaned boy act. If I don’t need charity from my own relatives, I certainly don’t need it from _you_!’

Levi raised an eyebrow at the outburst. He pinched the bridge of his nose (he could feel a migraine coming), and hoped he wasn’t going to regret his decision.

‘Listen, you brat,’ he said slowly. ‘You think you can just magically find a place to live? Even if you do, you can bet your measly restaurant wage that you wouldn’t be able to afford it. And no one is going to hire you for better jobs if you don’t finish high school. In this day and age, you’ll be competing with people much more skilled, much more experienced, and much more qualified. No one is going to even look at you.’

Eren glowered at the older man and only then did Levi see a spark of life come into his eyes.

‘What do you care what I do with my life?’ the boy sneered. ‘Are you one of those paedos who groom vulnerable kids for sex?’

Levi’s grip on his umbrella tightened. He could feel anger bubbling up.

 _Be mature._ _The kid just lost his parents. He’s angry and confused and hurt._

Swallowing back a cutting response, Levi sighed irritably and looked Eren in the eyes. ‘When I was just slightly older than you are now, I left home. I was in a…. really bad place and your folks gave me a helping hand. Now I’m returning the favour.’

He placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder, albeit a little awkwardly. ‘This isn’t pity, nor is it charity. You are alone now and, like it or not, you’re going to need all the help you can get. _That’s_ what I’m giving you – help. Nothing more, nothing less.’

Eren’s face was impassive as he studied the older man. Levi stared right back, trying to guess what went on behind those green eyes.

He had tried his best. He didn’t have to go home and face his own conscience. Now it was up to the boy.

‘Well?’

At some point during their conversation the rain had slowed to barely a drizzle. Levi closed his umbrella with a snap.

‘Will you to take it or leave it?’

Eren decided to take it. And after a very satisfying reaction from the relatives when they broke the news (Levi counted 3 theatrical-esque gasps and 2 clutches to the heart), they headed towards Levi’s apartment for the start of a new life that neither of them expected.

 

                                                                        

Close up:

                

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 3 years since Levi offered his home to Eren and became his legal guardian, and things are going well. They are almost like a normal family.  
> Almost.

 

**Chapter 1**

Levi woke to the enticing smell of bacon, fried eggs, toast, and freshly brewed Early Grey tea. Rubbing sleep-laden eyes, he rolled his shoulders and stretched out, only to feel his arm collide into something soft and large.

Looking over his shoulder, he was met by the sight of Eren, dressed in full school uniform, curled up on top of the duvet like an oversized dog. His mass of brown hair, still damp from the shower, was already a mess before the day even began.

Glancing at the clock – 6:05am – Levi allowed his body five minutes to accept the sad fact that it was time to get moving before sliding out of bed. He looked down at the sleeping teenager and sighed, covering him with the duvet before pattering quietly to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he was out again, feeling more like a functioning human being. Wearing only a pair of low-slung pajama bottoms, he walked into the kitchen.

Eren was sitting by the breakfast table. He looked up as Levi approached, then quickly looked away.

‘You could have woken me,’ the boy reproached, buttering a slice of toast.

‘You mean like your failed attempt to wake me this morning?’ Levi removed the tea cosy from the pot and poured himself a cup of steaming tea. Eren’s hand automatically grabbed the milk bottle and poured – just a splash, not too much - into his cup.

‘I was _going_ to wake you, but you looked so snuggly in your bed I thought I’d lie down and wait for your alarm to go off.’ He yawned hugely. ‘And then I fell asleep myself.’

‘In your uniform.’ Levi said pointedly. ‘You look like a shriveled cabbage. And your tie is…I don’t even know _what_ that is.’ He clicked his tongue. ‘Stand up.’

Eren jumped off the seat obediently. Levi yanked on the boy’s tie so that he was forced to lean forward and down. He began to redo it with deft hands.

‘Jesus, were you blind when you put this thing on? What were you trying to make, a freaking Celtic knot?’

‘Heh, I might have been half asleep,’ Eren admitted sheepishly.  ‘It _was_ the butt crack of dawn.’

‘You don’t need to get up before me to make breakfast every morning, you know that, right?’ Levi murmured, brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to de-tangle the mess in his hands. ‘I’m perfectly happy to take care of breakfast since I have to leave before you anyway. You can squeeze in almost an extra hour of sleep that way.’

Finally satisfied with the tie, Levi began to smooth out the wrinkles on Eren’s shirt next. He couldn’t help himself – the boy’s state of dress was a constant source of trigger that brought out his worst obsessive compulsiveness. There were always so many tiny little details not quite _right_ with his clothes that made his inner neat-freak go crazy.  He ran his hands across Eren’s chest, determined to smooth out the creases. Glancing at the teenager’s face, he paused.

‘You look like a tomato. Are you sick?’

Eren gave a strangled sort of laugh and his hand flew to the tie. ‘I’m fine! You did it too tight, that’s all.’ He tried to straighten up but Levi’s grip on his shirt stopped him.

‘Wait.’

There was a lock of hair on Eren’s head that stuck up weirdly and it bothered Levi to no end.  He ran his hand through the offending hair and gave it a few experimental tugs. Suddenly his hand stopped.

‘Did you get taller _again_?’ Levi scowled in disbelief, realizing that he was tiptoeing to reach Eren’s head even though the boy was leaning down. ‘The hell are they putting in the milk these days.’

Eren grinned. ‘Nothing special I imagine, since we’re both drinking it.’

Levi gave the boy’s head a shove. ‘Don’t get cocky.’ He turned and headed to his room to get dressed.

Taking out clothes he had laid out the night before, Levi mused over how far the two of them had come since the day of the funeral 3 years ago. During the initial months, there had been many trials and tests of patience – mostly on Levi’s part as he struggled with his new identity as a legal guardian. That had meant being a responsible adult in every sense of the word and Levi admit coming close to breaking point on several occasions.

Levi knew he had been exceptionally lucky in that Eren had a naturally easy-going and good-natured disposition. Though by no means a saint – the kid could be an insufferable little shit when he tried – he never caused nearly as much trouble as Levi had mentally braced himself for. Eren didn’t smoke or take drugs. He had decent friends and reasonable grades. He was attentive and did surprisingly thoughtful things like making breakfast every morning, and insisting on doing all the chores around the house.

It was hard to imagine that the small, trembling, hollow-eyed boy was the same as the confident, chatty youth that was now currently sitting cross-legged on Levi’s bed, watching him.

‘Don’t you have anything better to do?’ Levi raised an eyebrow at him through the mirror.

‘Did you lose weight?’

‘What?’ The question threw him off. ‘I don’t think so.’

‘No, you definitely seem thinner,’ Eren insisted, a faint crease between his brows.

‘If you say so.’ Levi pulled on a pair of dark suit trousers. His eyes flicked to the mirror. Eren was biting his lips, a look of consternation on his face.

‘What is it? Spit it out.’

The boy looked hesitant. ‘I know I’ve asked this before but… are you _sure_ the loan on this place isn’t too much?’

Levi sighed inwardly. He was harping on about that topic again.

‘I told you, it’s nothing for you to be concerned with.’

‘You say that but you’ve been working overtime every single day for the past month, and you’re losing weight. I’m wo– I seriously can put in money for– ’

‘Look, Eren,’ Levi turned to face him. ‘My working overtime has nothing to do with the house and everything to do with the fools in this city who think they are above the law and can waste my time.’ 

‘But I’m the reason we moved in the first place.’

‘We moved because it was financially stupid to pay monthly rent on an apartment that I didn’t even own when I could invest in buying my own place. I was going to do it sooner or later.’

Levi grabbed a crisp white shirt and turned back to the mirror. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that the damn kid still looked unconvinced. 

‘Children should go out and play and leave finance matters to adults.’

‘I’m _not_ a child!’ Eren growled predictably. ‘I’m 18 next year!’

‘You are younger than me, you will always be a kid in my eyes.’

Levi suppressed a laugh at the death glare Eren gave him through the mirror. Treating him like a kid got to Eren as much as teasing about height got to Levi.

‘Speaking of which,’ the older man continued, now putting on his cravat. ‘Isn’t it time to be choosing universities soon? Let me know if there’s anywhere you want to attend and the dates for their open days.’

Eren scrambled off the bed.

‘I’m going to head out early today. I promised I’d meet Armin before going to school.’

‘Oi! Are you listening? We have to discuss your future options at some point soon.’

‘Yes. Ok. Got it.’

‘I’m going to pretend that sounded convincing.’

Eren was almost by the door when Levi called out, ‘I almost forgot, I won’t be home this evening so there’s no need to make my share of dinner.’

Eren paused. ‘Where are you going?’

‘Just meeting Erwin, nothing special.’

‘Erwin?’ Eren’s expression darkened. ‘You mean that blond giant? Don’t you see him every day at work?’

‘Yes, at work. Which means we do this thing called work, believe it or not. Anyway, I’m not sure how late I will be out so you don’t have to wait up.’

Eren stared at Levi, a strange expression on his face. He opened his mouth as though wanting to say something, but shut it again with a small, disgruntled huff.

‘Don’t get drunk!’ he snapped waspishly and left the room without another glance. Levi heard the front door close with a bang a few seconds later.

He turned back to the mirror.

‘The hell was that about…?’ 

 

 

 

~~~

 

‘It’s been a while since we got to talk like this.’

Erwin smiled at Levi from across the table. As usual, the man was impeccably dressed in a tailored suit of dark grey, his white blond hair slicked back elegantly in a side parting. With his chin resting lightly on his hands, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, the man looked, as per usual, like some celebrity from the entertainment industry.

Levi looked around the bar, taking in the classy interior. Mood lighting, live piano music, soft upholstery, stylish décor – everything looked tasteful in a subtly expensive way.

‘This is a bit extravagant for a simple catch-up,’ he commented. ‘I didn’t know pretentious taste was a requirement in your new job description.’

Erwin laughed. ‘Actually, it’s my secret plan to make you regret turning down your own promotion. Is it working?’

Levi snorted. ‘If I was motivated by money, I wouldn’t be working in the fucking public sector.’ He took a long drink from his glass. ‘So. How is the lofty seat of Detective Superintendent treating you?’

Erwin counted on his fingers. ‘Better coffeemaker, imposing looking desk, executive chair – real leather, I think. I get my own private bathroom too.’

‘For those long constipated days. Looks like you have everything you need.’

‘It’s a rather lonely position though.’ Erwin looked at Levi over the rim of his glass. ‘I miss not having you working directly under me.’

If Erwin had intended his words to have a deeper meaning, Levi pretended not to notice.

‘You won’t reconsider their offer? It’s a good career move for you.’

Levi shook his head. ‘They’ll have to find someone else to be Chief Inspector. I hate admin shit and the work hours are impossible. Eren is already bitching about all the overtime I do now as it is.’ He saw Erwin’s face and frowned. ‘What the fuck is that look for?’

Erwin’s eyes were unreadable. ‘I was just thinking how much you’ve changed. That boy has domesticated you.’

‘The hell he has! I just don’t want social services breathing down my neck. You know how fucking retarded their annual assessment is? Show me a real family that actually fulfills all of their criteria and I’ll eat my fucking cravat.’

‘Is that why you’re cursing the sky blue tonight? Getting it out of your system before you go home?’

Levi grunted in way of response and emptied the rest of his drink.

‘Well,’ Erwin said, refilling Levi’s glass from the bottle. ‘I’ve personally always rather enjoyed that filthy mouth of yours.’

Levi raised his eyebrow at Erwin’s remark. The other man smiled, blue eyes glinting.

When it was clear that Levi was not going to rise to the bait, Erwin asked, ‘And how is dear Eren?’

‘The brat got taller again.’

Erwin laughed. ‘Will he get as tall as me do you think?’

‘I fucking hope not.’ Levi smirked. ‘He referred you as ‘that blond giant’, by the way.’

‘Hmm. I get the feeling he’s not too fond of me. I wonder why.’

Levi snorted. ‘I hate to break it to you, but your smooth talk isn’t as smooth as you think. It doesn’t work on everyone.’

‘It worked on you though.’

Again, Levi took a sip of his drink instead of answering.

‘Does Eren know that we are–’

‘– _were_ – ’ 

‘Fine, have it your way. That we were together?’

‘No,’ Levi said shortly. ‘And I prefer it stays that way.’

‘You are going to have to tell him about your sexuality sooner or later, assuming he hasn’t figured it out by himself already.’

‘Then later,’ Levi said. ‘I’ll tell him when he leaves for university. I’ll be damned if things get awkward at home.’

‘Did he say he wanted to go to university?’

‘He…’ Levi paused, frowning as he remembered this morning. ‘He hasn’t mentioned anything to me. The brat’s avoiding the topic on purpose. All he’s obsessed with is earning money at that Internet café he works at.’

‘Well, that’s normal. What teenager doesn’t keep a secret or two from their parents? He’s a good-looking lad – he’s probably saving money for dates and condoms.’

Levi spluttered into his drink. ‘Don’t fucking put weird images in my head. I don’t want to think about what he gets up to when I’m not around.’

Erwin chuckled. ‘Says the man who got up to _plenty_ when he was a teenager.’ Then his expression grew serious. ‘And have you thought about what you will do once _he’s_ not around?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Say he goes off to university. Gets a job, finds someone to marry and settles down. What about you? You will be the one left alone in the end.’

‘What are you getting at? I was fine before the brat came into my life, I’ll be fine when he leaves.’

‘What I’m getting at is that it’s high time you thought for yourself,’ Erwin elaborated. ‘I have watched you these past 3 years; your life revolved around Eren, always putting his needs before your own. You held back on socializing, stopped pursuing relationships, stopped seeing me...’

‘You know it’s not very mature to be jealous of a kid.’

‘I’m just concerned that one day, when he becomes independent, you’ll find it harder than you think to go back to your old life.’

Levi blinked in surprise at the sincerity in Erwin’s voice. ‘I promise I won’t be that clingy weepy parent on graduation day,’ he deadpanned.

‘Rethink the job offer,’ Erwin pressed. ‘You have more than repaid the debt you owe to Eren’s parents. It’s time to start doing things for yourself.’ Erwin’s eyes were unwavering as they bored into Levi’s.

He sighed. ‘Fine, I’ll think about it.’ He got out of his seat. ‘This talk is doing my head in. I’m going to the toilet.’

~~~

Levi splashed cold water over his face. It had been a while since he last drank and his head was feeling the effect, as pathetic as that sounded.  He looked at his watch: 11:40pm – he should head home soon.

As he opened the door to leave, his mind only registered the surprise of finding Erwin blocking the way before he felt himself dragged back into a cubicle. He heard the lock click and felt himself pressed against the toilet door.

‘ _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Erwin!’ Levi hissed, realizing what the other man was up to. ‘I said I was going to the toilet, not fucking _going to the toilet_.’

Warm breath tickled Levi’s ear as Erwin laughed into his neck, a teasing flick of tongue on his earlobe.

‘I decided to take matters into my own hand,’ he murmured, one hand pulling on Levi’s shirt hem. ‘I know you won’t come to my place after this if I asked, so this is the next best course of action.’

He forced a knee between Levi’s legs and pressed up hard. Levi bit back a gasp at the friction and felt his groin respond despite himself.

‘You pushy little shit,’ Levi ground out. ‘What makes you think I want to do this with you?’

‘Well, _here_ for starters.’ Erwin grabbed Levi’s crotch and gave it a forceful squeeze. ‘You can be as dishonest as you like, but _this_ never lies to me.’ He stroked boldly across the increasingly straining fabric of Levi’s trousers, smirking when a moan escaped his lips.

‘You can be louder,’ he whispered. ‘There’s no one in here but us. I know you’ve been frustrated with just your hand at home. Don’t you want to release some of that tension?’

Before Levi could say something, Erwin closed his mouth over his own. Levi had forgotten how forceful he could be when he wanted something. Erwin’s lips moved confidently, his tongue demanding entry into Levi’s mouth.

Despite himself, Levi felt his body react to Erwin’s advances wholeheartedly. In truth, he _had_ been feeling more than a little frustrated lately. He had long since stopped bringing people back to his house, and the nights he spent trying to muffle his sound or the quick relief in the shower weren’t enough.

Strong hands turned Levi around and pushed him down onto the toilet lid. 

‘Shit, this better be fucking clean!’ Levi snapped, his body recoiling in disgust.

Erwin knelt down between Levi’s knees and unzipped his trousers. Without ceremony, he pulled out his cock and closed his mouth around it.

A low moan escaped Levi’s lips as Erwin’s tongue ran over his length. Breaths coming in quick gasps, Levi grabbed a fistful of Erwin’s hair in a failed attempt to gain some control of the situation. Erwin licked and sucked audaciously, knowing exactly how to bring Levi to the edge.

‘ _Shit_!’ Levi hissed and his body jerked sharply, coming into Erwin’s mouth in a violent shudder.

With a wet sound that was probably on purpose, Erwin released Levi and smiled, his lips still moist.

‘That was fast. I guess you really have been frustrated.’

‘Fuck you,’ Levi snapped. He reached out for Erwin’s zip but the man stopped him.

‘Don’t worry about it – just think of this as an ‘I Owe You’.’

~~~

After cleaning up as thoroughly as he could in the restroom, and resisting the urge to burn his clothes then and there, Levi hailed a taxi home. Still lightheaded from alcohol and high on adrenalin thanks to Erwin’s earlier ministrations, Levi cursed to himself when he realized that, far from satiated, he was left feeling more aroused than when he started. He really needed a shower.

‘The brat better be asleep.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this chapter! As you can see, I have also decided to illustrate my own story since I actually do fanart more than fanfic (it used to be the other way around!).  
> I will try and aim to include one picture with each chapter, more if my muse and time will let me.
> 
> If you have any feedback, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
